zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Lien Clewing
Lien '''(written in katakana as '''Lian) Clewing is a character from Chapter 2 and one of the main protagonists of the Epic of Zektbach. A prodigious mathematician, he was born from generations of genetic engineering before being enlightened by Sigma into becoming Aria Te'Laria's first transcendental being. His mission was to seek the truth about Ristaccia's nature, but he was murdered by Shamshir before achieving his goal. Appearance Lien, despite being fourteen years old, has light grey hair, contrasting with his very young-looking face. He has olive green eyes, and slightly pale skin. He is almost always depicted as either thinking or in an apparent trance caused by his transcendental vision. He wears a white shirt ending in long, puffy sleeves, draped in a light green fabric bearing darker borders, and an unknown insignia. He wears long, puffy-sleeved pants with sandals. Story Lien was born in Ridenburg, the academic capital of the Holy Kingdom of Noigllado. At the time of his birth, Agiona had not yet achieved complete control over the kingdom, thus leaving more freedom to the academic world. His father was a famous archaeologist, imprisoned (presumably by Rouven) and forced to leave him behind ; since his mother died in his youth, he was raised in the Royal Library by officials. He grew up to be a mathematical prodigy until, one day, he found a note left by his father telling him to head for the Olivie Ruins. He felt her existence when he was working at a puzzle concerning prime numbers. When inside the world of numbers he had constructed, he found a shorter way to solve the puzzle. He named the way "The Lane Of Zeta", and met Sigma treading that lane. She threw seven of the world's hardest puzzles to him to test his talent, and he solved all of them. At that time, he had his idea straightened out and began to know the ultimate truth of the world. After Sigma explained to him what the purpose of his creation had been, he was enlightened, and became the second known transcendental being (Joah being the first). In an event not depicted in Chapter 2, Lien somehow passed the Mark of Intelligence his genes bore on to a child in gestation. Unfortunately, it was actually a pair of twins who could only achieve transcendence as a sole being. They were held back in doing so by forceful separation. Sigma, who had forever been seeking the truth of Ristaccia, gave him the task to discover it. He went to the Skyship Ruins in order to uncover this mystery. Behind a door that could only be passed by reasoning it out of existence with his transcendental powers, he discovered notes about the suicide of Ludwig Boltzmann, alongside memos from a mysterious man named Joah. Before he could make any sense of them, he was met with Shamshir, who, sent by Ristaccia to execute any transcendental beings ; she fulfilled her mission by killing him. Lien remained the only transcendental being not to directly fight against L'erisia. Trivia * "Lien" is the french word for "Link". A clewing, in english, is defined as "a ball of yarn or thread". Both of these names reflect the ability to link together pieces of information together to solve any problem. Category:characters Category:Males